Once upon a time
by kotaxvampire
Summary: Mike and Harvey are finally ready to adopt a child. They couldn't believe their luck when their file was excepted now join them and their new son through the trials of parenthood.
1. Meeting Blaine

**So heyyy haven't written anything worth in anything in a super long time, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, And just so you know i am stealing Blaine from Glee, but he will be in baby form. **

**I don't own anything, though if i did there would be way more Marvey XD**

Mike and Harvey had finally decided, they were going to adopt a baby. Well they wanted a baby, but at this point they were more than happy to get a toddler or a child or an adolescent, hell they would take a teenager at this point. They just wanted to complete their little family, and even though Harvey was the best damn closer in the city money couldn't buy him the child that Mike and Him desperately craved. It was finally the day where they would get to meet the children that they were getting to choose from.

"Can you believe it, Harvey?! We're going to be daddies!" Mike exclaimed skipping down the sidewalk, Harvey smiled at him and nodded enthusiastically. The people around them on the sidewalk gave them a strange look though the team of "daddies" couldn't even be bothered. They were just too damned happy. They arrived at Smiles Adoption Agency to meet with their case worked Emma. They saw the frazzled red head scurrying around the office a cup of coffee in one hand and a gigantic binder in the other . "Emma?" Mike questioned giggling lightly when the red head turned around smiling happily, her buttons were not button correctly and missed by one.

"Boys!" She exclaimed dropping her coffee on the floor when she flailed her arms. "Oh shucks!" She whined not even bothering to pick it up she headed toward the gentlemen.

"Busy morning?" Harvey asked, when she finally reached them.

"Yes, a little boy was put into the system this morning and I had to place him. His biological parents were less than impressive." She growled, Harvey felt bad for case workers, for all the stuff they had to see, it must have been true torture. "But he's a brilliant little boy, complete and total sweetheart, he will win the hearts of some couple." She smiled, and Mike and Harvey smiled along, but Emma was always so loving towards these children it was just rather adorable. "Well shall we go meet your suitors?" Emma smiled happily at the couple.

"God yes!" Mike exclaimed, "We're finally going to be taking a little one home!" Harvey smiled and kissed Mike on the temple.

"Yes we are ready lets go." Harvey wrapped his arm around Mike's waist and they went out to Emma's car, filing in they made their way to the orphanage.

When they finally pulled up in front of the building Mike was vibrating with excitement, "Oh my god Harvey! OH MY GOD!" He was bouncing in his seat and Harvey honestly thought it was adorable.

"Ready to go in?!" Emma exclaimed, just as excited as Mike.

"I believe we are. " Harvey said smiling. They exited the vehicle and made their way up the concrete stairway, the giant wooden doors were then knocked on, and the couple were allowed in.

"Hello Emma." The man at the door smiled, Emma beamed back at the man.

"Hello Brier, this is Harvey and Mike, the couple I was telling you would be coming by today to look at the kids." Emma introduced them ushering them forward to shake hands with the older man.

"Ah! Yes! Well come this way these kids are dying to meet you I am sure." They started making their way through the labyrinth of halls. They finally stopped at a door, that was see through, the room was brightly colored and full with children of all sorts and different ages , also full with an assortment of toys, "Okay Gentlemen, we will wait out here and you can go in and sit on those benches in the corner. Obviously we can see you though I know you won't do anything so in you go." Harvey and Mike were practically pushed through the door, the kids didn't even seem to notice, so Harvey and Mike made their way over the bench by the wall that they were told to sit at. Sitting down they just waited.

Mike and Harvey were starting to get nervous, what if none of these kids came to talk to them, the worry ceased to exist when a tiny little hand grabbed onto Harvey's suit pants, the couple looked down to a little boy with beautiful hazel eyes, black curly hair, and slightly tanned skin. He smiled at them with his few toothed grin.

"I Bwaine." He said pointing at his chest which was adorned with a t-rex, He pointed back at Harvey. "oo?"

Harvey's heart melted, "I'm Harvey and this is Mike." He said pointing to his husband, who was smiling at the little boy.

"Hi!" He giggled, "Wan pway? I gots rex!" He said shoving a brightly colored t-rex into Harvey's lap. "He Weo!" Blaine screamed, pointing at the rainbow dinosaur. Blaine started to climb into Harvey's lap after the t-rex, he was struggling so Harvey lifted him up and placed him into his lap facing Mike. Blaine beamed at him. "Fank oo!" He giggled.

"You're welcome, Buddy." Harvey smiled, but Blaine's fell slightly.

"No bueey, Bwaine." He said pointing at his chest again. Mike cracked up at the serious look Blaine was giving Harvey. Harvey just looked back at the little child realizing then that this was going to be his son.

"Well I apologize, Blaine. Do you remember what my name is?" Blaine smiled back.

"oo Harwey he ike!" Blaine said pointing over at Mike, smiling at him, then he looked back at Harvey, "He pwetty." He said to Harvey. Harvey's mouth dropped open, was Blaine really telling him that Mike was pretty?

"I would have to agree with you Blaine. I find him rather beautiful myself." Blaine smiled widely.

"Weo finks oo pwetty oo." Blaine said picking up the t-rex and shoving it in Harvey's face. Mike laughed at the interaction. Blaine looked over at him giggling loudly.

"Can you tell me what Leo sounds like?" Mike asked the one year old, poking him in the belly.

"He go RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!" Blaine screamed, then looked at Mike for approval. Mike reached over and ruffled his hair which made the toddler burst into giggles. "I wike oo." Blaine smiled at them, Mike and Harvey looked at one another, then nodded.

"So Blaine, why are you here?" Mike asked grabbing the toddler from Harvey's lap, Mike wasn't sure if he would get a response or not, but it was worth a try.

"Dada no wan me." Blaine shrugged playing with Leo's arms, Mike and Harvey's heart broke. "Mama no wan me." Blaine's face got a little sad after that one, but being a toddler he probably didn't understand the significance of what he was saying. "oo wan me?" Blaine asked hope rising in his eyes. Harvey smiled gently at the boy, but before they could answer his question the door was opened by Brier.

"Time for lunch!" He said enthusiastically. Blaine's attention was drawn from the depressing question as he looked back at Harvey and Mike smiling.

"I go bye bye." He said grabbing Leo from Mike and giving Harvey and Mike a hug. "We pway waiter." He said climbing down and clumsily walking to Brier and grabbing the older man's hand, Brier smiled and scooped Blaine into his arms along with the rainbow dinosaur named Leo.

Emma came dashing in once the children had all left. Her smile was side and happy. "That was the boy I brought in this morning! So what did you think?" She asked bouncing up and down in her heels.

"I think...I think we found our son." Harvey sighed like he couldn't believe it. Mike beamed next to him bouncing in his seat.

"I shall draw up the papers." Emma smiled leading the men out of the room.

**there is chapter one :D**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Pway Bocks?

**So someone pointed out the Blaine sounds like a three or two year old, I hadn't even realized that I put one year old on the story XD Thank you for pointing that out we are going to get a glimpse of Blaine's actual age in this chapter when Emma reads the file sorry about the confusion **

**and I did research on two year olds soooo there should not be anymore slip ups! **

**Love, Kota**

**I own zilch!**

Mike and Harvey headed back with Emma to Smile Adoption Agency. Both were so excited that they could barely contain it, well Mike seemed to be way more excited, like the puppy he was or that was how everyone referred to him anyways. "If you guys will follow me!" Emma smiled, storming around to the other side of her desk. Harvey and Mike sat in the terrible plastic green chairs. "So here we go! The young man's name is Blaine Elijah Anderson. He is two and a half. He is thirty five inches tall and weighs twenty five pounds. He is still in diapers. His blood type is O positive, and he seems to be healthy." Emma says grinning happily at this information.

"We want him!" Mike said beaming over at Harvey, Harvey smiled back.

"I have to agree with, Mike." Harvey wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulders. Emma squealed and typed something into her computer.

"Great! I need you to sign here, and we'll set up a few more meetings with just you and Blaine. Then he will be yours!" Emma and Mike were both bouncing in their seats. Harvey was smiling back at Mike.

"So when are these meetings?" Harvey asked excitement seeping into his tone.

The men found themselves on Monday afternoon sitting in a room with coloring books, toys ,blocks, and other random things. The carpet was red and soft and very tacky if you asked Harvey, but it was perfectly fine for a child's room. There was a knock on the door and Brier stuck his head in.

"I have a half asleep child for you." He chuckled bringing in a sleepy looking Blaine. Blaine was in Brier's arms cuddling Leo and sucking his thumb looking like he was woken up from his nap. Brier gently sat Blaine down on the floor. Blaine whimpered a little bit being let out of the warm arms. "Blaine it's alright, look who's here to see you." Brier smiled and spoke to Blaine gently, Blaine finally looked around his hazel eyes landing on Harvey and Mike and his thumb slipped out of his mouth. "Who is that?" Brier asked smiling, Blaine was now smiling back.

"Ike n Harwey." He said yawning. Blaine waved to the two men sitting over in the chairs. "Pway?" Blaine asked looking at Brier.

"Of course you can play with them, they did come to see you." Brier ruffled his hair, and got off his knees. "I'll be back in probably an hour he'll need to eat."

"Sounds good." Harvey replied with a smile. Blaine crawled over to the two men sitting in the chairs and Blaine pushed his arms in the air to be picked up. Mike quickly scooped him off the floor, Blaine's thumb was nestled between his lips as he gently sucked on it. Harvey really really really wanted to take his thumb from his mouth, but he refrained. Mike soothingly ran a hand through Blaine's hair.

"What do you wanna do Blaine?" Mike asked quietly, not sure how the child was when he was woken up. Blaine blinked up at him tiredly.

"Pway bocks." He lisped around his thumb quickly extracting himself from Mike's lap, toddling over to the box of colorful wooden blocks in the corner. He tried pulling over the container to Harvey and Mike, but he was not succeeding and was starting to tear up, Harvey quickly was on his knees in front of Blaine pulling the box of blocks towards Mike. Blaine shuffled slowly behind clearly still half asleep, dragging Leo behind him.

Harvey sat on the floor with his legs sprawled putting Blaine's back against his chest and Mike sat on the other side making a circle. "What shall we build?" Harvey asked quietly trying to keep the atmosphere of the room as subdued as possible. Blaine looked up at Harvey, and Harvey smiled back gently.

"Towers." He giggled and grabbed all red blocks and started stacking them up. Mike started building his very own blue tower, it was a sight to behold Blaine's tower started to wobble and Harvey gently moved his hands and started to straighten the blocks, to keep it from falling to its doom, but Blaine, well he had other ideas and smacked the tower over giggling loudly. "Boom! ook Harwey it felleded down!" Mike smiled looking down at his blue tower which had been demolished also from Blaine's explosive tower. "I sowwy!" Blaine said quickly looking over at Mike's tower which he broke too. Blaine started quickly trying to put the tower back together. "I fix!" Blaine insisted as tears started to swell in his eyes.

"Hey hey. It's all good, sweetie. It needed to come down anyway. Too much blue if you ask me!" Mike smiled at Blaine, who was crying cause he broke Mike's tower. "Why don't we build one together?" He asked smiling over at Blaine, who was sniffling.

"No mad?" He pointed to Mike, he seemed to be making sure he was not walking into a trap. Mike shook his head.

"I'm not mad, Blaine." He smiled reassuringly, Harvey sat quietly behind Blaine rubbing Blaine's tummy gently.

"We don't get mad easily, Blaine, okay?" Harvey asked turning the little guy around, running his hand through his wildly curly hair. Blaine nodded smiling a little.

"Pway too?" Blaine asked Harvey.

"I guess I can try." Harvey groaned smiling as Blaine giggled loudly. Harvey reached around grabbing as many random blocks as he could and started building a tower. Harvey looked down at Blaine who was watching Harvey build. "Blaine wanna help?" He asked gently, Blaine looked at him for a moment and grabbed a pink block stacking it on top of the green one. Blaine beamed at Harvey excited to play with the men.

Mike watched them smiling thinking that this was going to be his family. Mike quickly stacked a yellow one onto the pink one making the tallest tower out of the two already built, and Blaine was watching fascinated, while Mike and Harvey finished off the tower. "BIG!" Blaine giggled looking it up and down. "Make boom?" He asked Harvey and Mike.

Mike and Harvey chuckled at the little boy, "Go ahead, Blaine, make the tower go boom." Mike tickled his stomach making the little boy wiggle out of the way, He grabbed Leo making the dinosaur smash into the tower.

"RAWR!" Blaine yelled, giggling as the t-rex trampled over the poor blocks. "Weo ike boom!" He smiled as he rested back against Harvey completely content, there was a knock on the door pulling them out of there play time.

"I know a little boy who must be hungry." Brier said gently kneeling down next to the couple and the boy. Blaine looked upset that Brier was going to be taking him away. "Did you have fun Blaine?" He asked soothing already noticing the child was getting worked up.

"Uh huh, no go! Pway?" He asked squirming in Harvey's arms, Harvey rubbed circles onto his belly.

"It's okay Blaine we'll come back." He cooed, trying to make Blaine smile. But Blaine was not having any of that.

"NO! No go!" He cried, feeling Brier wrap his arms around him picking him up. "No go!" Blaine looked devastated looking down at Mike and Harvey, and their hearts hurt. Mike quickly stood up grabbing Leo in the process and handed him to Blaine, who quickly hid his face in the dinos belly.

"It's okay sweetie, we'll come back." he promised running a hand through Blaine's unruly mane, Blaine's gold eyes looked at him.

"Pwomise?" He asked looking over at Harvey, then quickly looking back over at Mike. Mike smiled gently.

"We promise." He reassured, as Blaine nodded and Brier smiled at them.

"I think he likes you." Brier chuckled. "You guys know the way out?" He asked and when Mike and Harvey nodded he left them to their own devices, and Blaine watched them over his shoulder until they rounded the corner to the dining room.

"That hurt. "Mike muttered leaning into Harvey's side. Harvey quickly wrapped his arm around his waist.

"I couldn't agree with you more." He whispered and kissed the top of Mike's head.


	3. Taking Blaine Home

Blaine was confused, he did not understand why Harvey and Mike kept coming to see him, but he never left with them, but they always left him with the nice man that was taking care of him. It still bugged Blaine that Mike and Harvey were never going to come back like his parents, but he had to trust them cause Ike pwomised.

Mike and Harvey strolled into Smile adoption agency on cloud nine. They were finally going to take Blaine home, Mike's smile was large and he was bouncing with excitement, and Harvey well Harvey as always was trying to cover his excitement, but there was a definite pep in his step and he was beaming. The two had cleaned the study out in their apartment months prior to finding a child, Mike thought it was going to bring them bad luck, but Harvey thought it would be practical. Today they were taking Blaine shopping for things he would like, a bed, a bed spread, dresser, clothes, the whole nine yards. Harvey was a little nervous at this concept because what of something happened, and Blaine did not want them anymore. The uncertainty was eating away at his insides.

"Emma!" Mike exclaimed.

"MIKE!" They ran towards each other, and hugged. Harvey snickered at the two laughing. "Are you guys ready to finally take him home?" Emma was bouncing just as much as Mike. Mike nodding erratically.

"God yes! I'm so excited to take him shopping!" Mike gushed to Emma who smiled. Harvey walked over and wrapped his arms around Mike's waist and kissed him on the head. "Can we go get him now?!" Mike asked about to jump out of his skin.

"Of course, just let my grab my bag and we should be ready." Emma smiled, quickly grabbing her things and ushering the two men out the door and into her purple Honda civic. "So do you know what stuff you're going to get him?" She asked striking up conversation.

Harvey shook his head. "No, we're going to let him pick it seems fair to me." Mike smiled at him from the front seat, "We want him to know it's his room, and his stuff. We want him to feel at home and safe." Harvey said. Emma smiled and Mike's vision got a little blurry.

"Oh god I'm gonna cry!" Mike said wiping the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "I'm so happy." Harvey squeezed Mike's shoulder lovingly. Emma parked the car.

"Are we ready?" She asked gently watching Mike wipe tears from his face. Harvey and Mike nodded. "Good, let's go get your little man." She exited the car followed by Harvey, then Mike. Emma knocked once again and Brier opened the door smiling like always.

"Is today the day?" He asked enthusiastically. Mike nodded beaming again, Brier ushered the family inside. "I think he may be sleeping still, let's go look." Brier led the men to a different room this time, the walls were lined with beds, normal and toddler sized. All the bedding matched, and the room was spotless. Only a few children remained, but Blaine could easily picked out, his little curly head peeked out from under the blankets, his thumb was firmly in his mouth, and Leo's rainbow tail stuck out from the top of the stark white covers. The group quietly made their way across the room, Brier gently pulled the covers back to reveal Blaine's polka dotted pajamas. He whimpered at the sudden onslaught of cold air, he blinked tiredly and smashed Leo to his chest. "Hey buddy, I have people here to take you home." Brier soothed running a hand through Blaine's crazy curls. Blaine started crying, and Brier quickly picked him up and started shushing him. Blaine buried his face into Leo's tummy and started crying he was obviously tired. Mike held out his arms to Brier and Brier looked hesitant till he realized these men were going to take Blaine home and give him a family so Brier softly handed Blaine to Mike.

"Hey sweetie, shhhh it's alright." Mike cooed softly into Blaine's ear. Blaine peeked out from behind Leo to look at who had him. He blinked tiredly at Mike.

"Ike." Blaine hiccupped, Mike smiled gently. "Hi." He whimpered nuzzling his face into Mike's neck.

"Hey sweetie. Are you ready to go home?" Mike asked quietly. Blaine looked up startled.

"Buh I wive here." Blaine said confused, and Harvey moved to Mike's side, running his hand up and down Blaine's back.

"We know, but we adopted you. We want you Blaine." Harvey smiled, when Blaine finally realized what was going on. "We're gonna be your Daddies, kiddo." Blaine smiled widely.

"Weally?" He asked giggling. Mike and Harvey smiled completely smitten with the little boy.

"Yup! You're stuck with us." Harvey reassured, Blaine held out his arms to be carried by Harvey. Harvey scooped him up from Mike.

"Look he already likes you better."Mike teased Harvey kissing him on the cheek.

"Nuh uh!" Blaine exclaimed, not getting the teasing tone in Mike's voice, his eyes were watery once again.

"Shhhh, sweetie I was just kidding I know you like me too." Mike gently established. Blaine leaned over and kissed Mike cheek, he blushed and hid his face in Harvey's neck. Mike smirked at Harvey.

"Someone's gotta crush." Harvey chuckled. Brier, Emma, and Mike all laughed. "It has got to be the eyes." Harvey said leaning over and kissing Mike on the mouth. "Does he have any stuff?" Harvey asked running a soothing hand down Blaine's back.

"He has a little backpack around here somewhere..." Brier trailed off.

"Uneh meh bed." Blaine mumbled into Harvey's neck, Harvey smirked.

"He says its under his bed." Mike replied to Brier who was looking at the coat racks which lined the wall by the door. Brier walked across the room and kneeled next to the bed quickly pulling out a ratty tiny battered black backpack.

"This has everything in it." Brier stated handing it to Harvey and Mike. "And the dino came with him." Brier smiled ruffling Blaine's hair playfully, it got a giggle out of the little boy.

"Weo mine." Blaine giggled. Brier smiled.

"Yup he sure is. Now you behave for Mike and Harvey, and be a good boy." Brier said tearing up, it was obvious why he was great at his job, he cared for each and every kid that went and left through his door.

"Wiww." Blaine said reaching out for Brier. Harvey handed him over and they hugged and Blaine gave him a kiss, which made Brier laugh. "Wub oo." Blaine said as he was passed back to Harvey.

"Love ya too, Blaine. Take care guys." Brier said as they walked back to the door and went through it. Brier stood on the porch waving to Blaine as Blaine waved to him.

"there is a booster car seat in the back." Emma said as they piled into her Honda, there was a little struggle when Blaine had to let go of Harvey, but other than that Blaine was a happy. Harvey and Mike couldn't stop staring at the little boy in the car seat, that was their son.

:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDD

do i get some love for updating again next chapter shopping :DDDDDDDDDDDD

reviews are like candy and i love candy :D


	4. Shopping

**Here goes well...something i think**

**I do not own anything! and i want to remind everyone this lil Blaine is the same Blaine from Glee so he will be buying some bowties and collared shirts lol **

**Janine and Jack is a real baby clothing store, for sharply dressed children! **

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** SO THIS PAST WEEK HAS BEEN HORRIBLE MY UNCLE DIED AND MY GRANDMA HAD A STROKE...I WRITE THIS CHAPTER IN TEARS, BUT SMILING BECAUSE I JUST FIND LITTLE BLAINE SO DAMNED ADORABLE. SO THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ MY STORIES AND ARE HELPING ME FEEL BETTER THIS WEEK **

**LOVE TO ALL,**

**kOTA**

Mike carried Blaine into Janine and Jack, Blaine was looking everywhere clearly getting caught up in the bright colors, the loud noises, and the different smells. Harvey was behind them quickly emailing Donna with the news of their new son. A perky sales lady popped over, "Hello! Welcome to Janine and Jack, what can I help you guys with today?" Her name tag read Whitney, but Blaine jumped at the sudden female voice and hid his face in Mike's neck, Mike rubbed his hand up and down Blaine's back.

"Well, we just adopted this lil fella, and we need to know what size clothes to buy him." Mike explained gently, trying to get Blaine back to his happy go lucky little self. Whitney smiled happily at the boy.

"That's so adorable!" she squealed, "Well from the look of him he is probably around a 2T, maybe a little smaller, but i have a feeling a 2T is what you are looking for." She smiled, moving her blonde hair behind her ear. "We can look at some stuff if you like?" She said happily. Harvey finally was caught up with the conversation after messaging Donna for about ten minutes explaining why she could not come meet her new "nephew" today.

"Would you mind if we browsed for a bit..." Harvey hesitated to read her nametag. "Whitney, I sorta want to see if Blaine will pick out some stuff on his own." Whitney smiled encouragingly.

"Of course! If the size is not out here it will most likely be in the back." Whitney then stepped away quietly, letting the two men talk to their son.

"Okay Blaine, you can come out now." Harvey joked, running a hand through Blaine's wind tousled curls. Blaine's gold eyes locked with Harvey's

"Hi." He mumbled shyly, around his thumb.

"Hey buddy, wanna get some clothes?" Harvey asked gesturing to Mike to hand him over, Mike did smiling at his Husband.

"Cwothes?" Blaine asked sucking at his thumb, and looking up at Harvey. "Me?" He asked pointing at himself.

"Yes, we want to get clothes for you. Want to pick out something?" Harvey explained patiently, Blaine nodded and turned his head toward the racks of clothes, for little boys like him. He looked and his eyes landed on something, he pointed toward a cream colored knit sweater. "You want that sweater?" Harvey asked surprised, Blaine nodded blushing slightly. "Okay, let's try it on." Harvey slowly strolled over to the piece of clothing looking at it with surprise it was cream in color with a cable knit design and two brown buttons on the collar, he quietly found a 2T and handed it over to Mike. "What do you think?" He asked quietly, as he felt Blaine's head against his shoulder.

"I think our son has elegant taste." Mike chuckled, "We should probably get a few more things and then try them on all at once." Harvey nodded in agreement that made a lot of sense to him. Harvey was trying to get Blaine off of him and onto his own two feet so he could look around, most of the displays were low enough he could look.

"Hey, Blaine. Why don't you get down and look at stuff, huh?" Harvey asked, Blaine gripped Harvey's shirt tighter, obviously not wanting to be put down. Mike snickered. "I have a feeling the answer to that question was no. Okay, Blaine pick something else." Harvey said looking down at the little boy who was hiding.

Blaine raised his head and looked at all the clothing then something caught his eye, he wiggled signaling he wanted down which Harvey quickly sat him on the floor, and he toddled over to the rack of bowties and pulled, Mike was rapidly made his approach toward the little boy, but the rack was already falling and all the bow ties scattered all over the floor. Blaine had backed up and was now looking at Mike and Harvey with tears in his eyes, and a purple bowtie in hand. "SOWWY!" He wailed, Harvey quickly scooped him up shushing him and cooing ridiculous things into his ears to calm him. Whitney made her way over.

"Is he alright?!" She asked panicked.

"He's fine just startled." Harvey quickly moved away from the woman and Mike jogging Blaine lightly. "Hey hey it's alright, Blaine, it was just an accident buddy. No big deal." Harvey assured him as Blaine's cries turned to sniffles.

"Sowwy dada. I no mean to bweak it." He cried, Harvey's heart clenched as he heard Blaine call him dada. "I in twouble?" Blaine hiccupped then looked at Harvey with fear filled eyes. Harvey's heart shattered.

"No little man, you are completely fine." Harvey reassured kissing his sons forehead. Mike slowly approached his family.

"I may have to adopt another kid so i can have one too." Mike and Harvey laughed. Blaine giggled slightly at the laughter. "So bowties, huh?" Mike asked smiling at his son.

"Yike it." Blaine said handing it to Mike hesitantly. Mike smiled gently and placed it into the buy pile. The pile had grew along with the cream sweater, about 6 pairs of jeans, and 4 button up shirts with random patterns had joined the pile. "Bowties!" Blaine exclaimed pointing toward the now fully stocked rack.

"Okay, baby, we'll grab more bowties." Mike reassured. The shopping for clothes seemed to go quickly after that, Blaine's tastes surprised the men, bowties, sweaters, sweater vests, and even suits were up his alley. "Are you sure Blaine's not of Specter blood?" Mike joked as he carried Blaine on his hip, Blaine's face nestled into the crook of his neck and his breathing was evened showing the sign that he was asleep.

"From his tastes in fashion I would have to say he maybe." Harvey chuckled. In the end they had spent over a grand on Blaine's new wardrobe, Whitney's mouth was gapping open when Harvey handed over the money without even batting an eyelash. Harvey knew they had more to buy, and he wasn't going to be concerned about some clothes for his kid.

Slowly placing all the bags in the Audi along with a sleeping Blaine being placed in his back seat he was ready to head to the bedding store that was the last stop for the day, the black framed toddler bed and dresser were already delivered to their home. Blaine also had to pick out a color to paint the walls, but that was most likely going to be after they got everything else. Trying to find a parking spot in New York always seemed to be a joke, but Harvey always tended to manage it.

Blaine whimpered when he was wakened from his slumber, Mike was quick to shush and sooth. Blaine definitely did not like being woken up for anything. Mike was quick to hand him off to Harvey, who for some reason seemed to be able to calm the boy down even more than Mike. "Hey hey buddy. It is alright." He jogged him in his arms.

"Seepy." Blaine cried nuzzling in closer to Harvey. Harvey hated hearing Blaine upset, but they just had to get some sheets and a bedspread and he could take a nap at home.

"I know, buddy, but we still need to get pillows and blankets for your bed remember." Harvey and Mike had been keeping Blaine on a schedule like with bed time and nap time. The guys both realized that they were literally in the middle of naptime and Blaine was tired. "And when we get home we can watch whatever you want!" Harvey soothed keeping Blaine from crying.

"Tangled, dada?" He asked, Harvey nodded he thought they had Tangled, but he would definitely be asking Mike, because if they got through this whole shopping trip without a drying toddler, he would buy Blaine fifty copies. He didn't understand it though Blaine was definitly a Disney fanatic thanks to Mikes movie purchases for the toddler, but he always loved watching the Princess ones, Harvey did not care if his kid loved princess movies, he was always just so curious. "Papa! Dada said i watch tangled, wen get bac!" Blaine giggled excitedly, Mike beamed at his new found name of Papa.

"Oh did he now?" Mike scooped him up and tickled him, making Blaine squeal loudly. "But i sadly think we don't have that one we watched it on the TV sweetheart." Blaine expression fell, he looked close to tears, he quickly hid his face into the crook of Mike's neck. Harvey looked at Mike and stated.

"Well I will definitely being buying a copy then. We're all good kiddo." The group headed into Bed, Bath, and Beyond, and were immediately bombarded, by a perky blonde man.

"Hello, to Bed, Bath, and Beyond. My name is Conner, what can i help you with today?" He was perky, and flamboyant. Something neither of these men were, they didn't have time to answer before Blaine was retreating from his hiding spot and answering for them.

"Bankets fo meh bed!" He exclaimed excitedly, and Conner looked like he physically melted.

"Oh, really?! Well that sounds exciting, what is your name lil guy?" Conner asked smiling obviously he had had experience with kids.

"Bwaine an dada an papa!" Blaine replied pointing to the two other men happily. Conner smiled back.

"Well it is wonderful to meet you Blaine. And you men as well." He smiled gently, trying to keep the mood happy.

"I'm Harvey and this is Mike, we just adopted him a few days ago actually." Harvey stated shyly, he wasn't afraid of judgment, just the fact that Blaine was already calling them dada and papa seemed a lil surreal.

"Oh wow, that is wonderful guys, so what are you looking for in terms of bedding?" He asked giddily, Blaine giggled at the obviously excited atmosphere.

"Well, we sort of want two bed sets, price doesn't matter, just whatever he wants, oh! and for a toddler bed. " Mike replied.

"Okay, well then. Blaine what do you like?" Blaine looked confused for a moment before he started squirming. Harvey held on tight not wanting the child wandering the store.

"I wike Weos! and Obots!" He laughed loudly. Conner was a little confused he had no idea what a Weo was, but he did know what Robots were.

"Leo is his rainbow dinosaur, he actually goes everywhere with him. He's in the car as we speak." Harvey explained, realization donned Conner's face. Blaine giggled happily relaxing against Harvey.

"Well if you shall follow me to the kids section we shall have a look." Conner explained sashaying down the aisle.

"So Conner how long have you been working here?" Mike asked kindly following the flamboyant man down the aisle.

"Ummm about a year. I'm working here so I can pay for NYU." Conner explained stopping in front of some beds in a bag. He quickly pulled three different dinosaur printed ones off the shelf, he quickly made sure they weren't in the way, and started looking at the other rows.

"Oh that's cool, what are you majoring in?" Mike asked looking over the three bed spreads on the floor.

"Child Psychology." Conner stated warmly. "I just love kids so much, so sweet and adorable, like I want one so bad, but my man does not want one while we're still in college. I completely agree that we should wait till we can provide for one." He replied smiling as he pulled two robot ones down as well. "Okay so this is our selection of these types, but if you do not like it we can look at different ones. "

"Okay, Blaine what ones do you like?" Blaine started to squirm and he gently placed Blaine onto the floor, he quickly pointed to the red bedspread with all sorts of different robots on it, and then he was looking at the dinosaur ones.

"No Weos, dada." Blaine stated is lip wobbling. Harvey kneeled down next to him.

"I'm sure there is one of one of these somewhere." He reassured Blaine, then he looked up at Conner, "Are we allowed to take these out of the bag?"

"OH! Of course." Conner then knelt down next to Blaine, "Which one do you want me to open for you, sweetie?" Blaine looked at him sniffling, then pointing at the yellow one with all the abstract "Cutie" dinosaurs on it. Conner unzipped the package and laid out the yellow comforter on the ground.

"WOOK! WEO!" Blaine shrieked jumping up and down, beaming. "Yike tis one!" Blaine' body was vibrating with excitement. Blaine's eyes started to travel around the childrens department, and his eyes landed on a particular blanket. "DADA IT'S WAPUNZEL!" He toddled over to the bright pink blanket with all of the Disney princesses on it. "AN AWIEL! SNOW WHIE!" He was giggling happily, and the two men smiled at him, till an old woman passed with a look of disgust on her face.

"I cannot believe you would even let him watch princess movies how is he going to grow up a man, being raised by fairies." Blaine looked deeply confused, Conner look completely pissed, Mike was shocked and Harvey was also.

"I'm sorry you old hag, but nobody asked your opinion, he can love whoever he wants be it princesses or princes, now scoot your intolerant ass out of my customers sight or I shall call security. " The older woman looked shocked, and spat back at him that she was going to go find a manager, and once she said that Conner knew he was going to lose his job, but she left and Blaine was still smiling about the princess Blanket.

"You did not have to do that." Harvey replied looking over at the blonde, who was shaking his head back.

"No I did, Blaine here can like whatever he wants he should not be judged, and you two should definitely not be judged for adopting him into your family. Blaine, sweetie, do you want this Blanket?" Blaine nodded excitedly. Conner quickly grabbed it off the shelf, and looked back at the two men, "Are you getting those bedspreads?" When they nodded he quickly picked them up and headed for the cash register, Blaine was beside him talking his ear off, Conner smiled and nodded at the appropriate times, commenting here and there Blaine seemed to really trust him. "You were done shopping right?" Conner asked nervously biting his lip. When the men nodded he started to scan the blanket, which rang up to 25.89, Conner quickly paid for the blanket and handed it to Blaine who was smiling happily.

"Fank oo!" Blaine giggled, racing around the counter to give Conner's leg a tight squeeze.

"You're welcome sweetie!" He giggled.

"You didn't have to do that." Harvey stated looking at this nineteen year old with aw.

"Least I could do." He quickly rang up the bedspreads, which ended up being 150.65, HArvey paid and looked up to see a seething older gentleman standing beside the register.

"CONNER! Did you really swear at this woman?!" He growled, he was breathing heavily, and his hair was thinning at the top.

"Yes I did, she was being extremely rude to this family and I would not stand for it." COnner held his ground, but Harvey and Mike both knew he was going to get fired.

"Well if that is the case you are fired. Go grab your shit leave you name badge on the table, and get the hell out." He stormed off, Conner sighed, whispering little things under his breath most of those things concerned paying for bills. Harvey made a decision right there.

"Come work for us." Mike looked over at Harvey stunned, he wasn't use to his husband being so kind to people outside of his circle.

"What?" Conner asked shocked. "I don't get it."

"Come be Blaine's nanny. Or babysitter or whatever they are calling it these days. We'll pay you more than they paid you here. Obviously I'll do a background check and such, but after defending us and losing your job it is the least we can do. " Harvey assured, the look on Conner's face was priceless.

"God that would be great!" He squeaked.

"Here's my card my cell number is on their just give me a ring oh! and do you guys have the movie Tangled?!"

Conner chuckled.

**PLEASE READ BELOW.**

**So i wanted to say something to you guys,**

**Yesterday i went to the docs due to suicidal feelings, i was diagnosed with major depression. **

**I literally wrote this in a stupor. I hope you all love it **

**Please give me reviews on ideas for Blaine and Conner :)**

**love you all! You are my rock!**

**Kota**


End file.
